poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of A Snow White Christmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of A Snow White Christmas. Patchy's Christmas intro (The movie begins) Narrator: And now, direct from Encino, America's favorite pirate and the hosting all of Tino's Adventures Specials, Patchy the pirate. (The exterior of Patchy's house is shown. The name "Patchy" appears. Inside, Patchy is wrapping presents) Patchy: (to the tune of "Jingle Bells") ''Yo ho ho, yo ho ho, yo ho ho ho ho ho. ''notices he's on air Oh! Hi. waves I'm Patchy the Pirate, The host of all the Weekenders Adventures' Specials!! (He notices a long piece of confetti on his hook and tries to shake it off. He pulls on it and whacks himself in the eye, giving him a black eye. He switches his patch over to the other eye) Hey, that's better! (Potty, a puppet bird on strings, flies in) Potty: (squawk) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Patchy: That's right, Potty! It is Christmas. (he limps over to the fireplace) ''And there ain't nothing better Pur heroes, like a Knights of the Weekender Tables Christmas. It sure is a magical time of year. (''he blows on his pipe, and bubbles emerge) Why, Tino's friend SpongeBob is gearing up for Santa Claus right now! (He picks up a picture of SpongeBob. Cuts to SpongeBob, holding a remote) SpongeBob: I sure am! (He presses a button on the remote. A large chimney rises from the ground next to his house, and a gigantic funnel pops out of it with the words "Welcome Santa" in neon letters) I'm ready! Patchy: (Laughs) Not bad for a creature with no vertebrae. (he puts down SpongeBob's picture) And I'm sure our pal Patrick is doing his share of the decorating. (He picks up a picture of Patrick. Cuts to Patrick standing by his house with a dopey smile on his face. Zooms out to reveal a single Christmas ball hanging from the antenna on top of his rock. It snaps off and hits the ground, and Patrick does as well. Now, Patchy is mixing cookie dough) I too am also preparing for Christmas. (he lifts up the mixer) Hmm, unbaked cookie dough! (he takes a lick) Mmm... Potty: (squawk) Potty want cookie dough! (he flies over, squawking) Cookie! (Patchy ducks) Patchy: Potty! No! (Potty flies back and forth) Potty: Cookie! (squawk) Patchy: Get out of here! Potty: Cookie! Patchy: Potty! Potty: (squawk) Give us a lick! Patchy: Back off, you flying freak! (Potty flies on the counter) Potty: (squawk) Clarify please. Patchy: (the cookies are shaped like SpongeBob and Patrick) This here cookie dough is for the children, not for pesky parrots. (Cuts to Hans reaching over and ringing a bell. Patchy looks out the window) What's that? Three bells! Well, we all know what three bells means! Children: (off-screen) Free ice cream! Patchy: (Laughs) No, you silly livers! (s''ternly)'' No! Potty: (squawk) Man overboard? (Patchy walks over to a desk) Patchy: You, I'm ignoring. (he sits down) No, it means it's time to open fan letters! (Potty flies over with a letter in his beak) Potty: (squawk) Here you go! (Patchy tugs at it) Patchy: Thank you, Potty. (Potty is not letting go) Yeah. Okay Potty, thank you! (Potty squawks, still not letting go) Come on, give it, you birdbrain! (Potty squawks some more) Quiet, infernal bird! (He uses his hook, now with a pair of scissors on the end, to snip Potty's rope. Potty squawks and falls to the ground. Patchy nods) ''Hmm. (''he sits back down) This letter comes to us from... Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy tears the envelope open, pieces of it flying all over. He pulls up his eye patch and replaces it with a pair of reading glasses with one eye covered up) Patchy: And he writes, "Dear Tino Tonitini, I am two years old, and I was wondering that, does Tino and his friends spend with Snow White on Christmas? Sincerely yours..." Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy gets up and takes off his glasses. Now his eye patch is back on) Patchy: A very good question. But you know he never had a Christmas party with Snow White before. Potty: (squawk) He didn't? Patchy: No sir, my fine feathered little neck pain. (He pulls down Potty's strings. Potty, as well as his puppeteer, falls to the ground. Patchy hangs a homemade SpongeBob ornament on a Christmas tree. Zooms out, showing the entire tree, which is decorated with many similar SpongeBob, as well as ornaments featuring Patrick and Squidward, and a few gift boxes) There was a time when Tino meets Snow White on Christmas. (he snaps his fingers) Hey! Who wants to hear the story of Tino and his friends meets Snow White for the first time ever! (Cuts to Potty, who looks very drowsy and with bloodshot eyes) Potty: (squawk) Patchy: Potty?! (He sees an empty bowl of cookie dough, accompained by a foghorn noise) You ate all me cookie dough! Potty: (His whole lower half of his body, along with his strings, fall off, leaving only his head) Squ-ouch! Patchy: (Shrugs) Oh well! On with the show! Opening/Snow White's Christmas Festival/It's Christmas song (The movie begins) Song: :A Snow White Christmas! :A Snow White Christmas! :A Snow White Christmas! :A Snow White Christmas! (Then they started the credits, Title Shows "Weekenders Adventures of A Snow White Christmas" Now we go to the Ice Festival) Snow White II: '''I love the Ice Festival Every Year, It's so much fun! '''Grunyon: Yes Snow White, and it always means that Christmas is just a couple of weeks away. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, and I can't wait for Christmas to come. Sunset Shimmer: Me either. Ash Ketchum: Me also. Brock: Everyone can't wait for Christmas. It's the best time of the year. Sir Loungelot: '''Who always care about Christmas? '''Grunyon: Oh boy, I can't wait to see what I get in my stocking this year?! Snow White II: What did you get last year? King Allfire: Well, what did you get? Grunyon: Nothing, everything fell through the holes in the toes. Tish Katsufrakis: That's sad, really bummer. Squire Flicker: '''Don't worry, We'll get you some good presents. '''Snow White II: Mother, Father, can I join the festival for a while? Queen Snow White: Of course dear. Snow White II: Come on. Grunyon. Lor McQuarrie: Man, I am so totally Christmas! Tino Tonitini: Wait a moment, don't forget about us! Misty: Yeah, wait for us. (As Tino and the others run to the festival) Queen Snow White: '''Everyday is Christmas, Having Snow White for a daughter. '''King Charming: Lovely snow for me, having two Snow Whites. (As the Bells rings, as the villagers set up the Christmas tree) Song: :Icicle Sparkling in the Midday Sun. Reflecting all the joy this Christmas. :Boys and Girls are playing having so much fun. There's so much joy this Christmas. :Ooh, I can feel it. It's in the air. :Ooh, I can see it. It's all around me everywhere is Christmas! :It's all around me everywhere. :It's Christmas... all the joy of Christmas. :It's Christmas (The star sparks) Sliding Down the Hill/Tino's Christmas Gift (Now we got the Tino and the Others having Sled) Grunyon: Look Snow White. A Toboggan. Snow White: Let's Toboggan down the hill. But how are do we get the sled up there? Grunyon: Leave it to me. (He grabs the Toboggan to climb up, but the hill was so high up and can't climb up) Doraemon: The hill is too big. He can't climb all the way up high. Noby: Well, that's too bad. He can climb all the way up, it's hard. Ash Ketchum: It's not that hard, Noby. (Two Raccoons climb up the hill to help him out but he was too heavy to push him. One of the Raccoons found a tree grabs it and then pins him that causes him to run faster. Then he slides down the hill) Sue: He sliding down the hill! Snow White: Grunyon let go of the sled! (He slides down, slides past the two raccoons covering them with snow he lets go of it then the sled broke into pieces turning it into a snow ski and then slides off the cliff then he crashes into trophies and then at last crashes into the snow) King Charming: I declare Grunyon to be forever for know as... the Baron of the Noel Ice festival. (Everyone cheered) Queen Snow White: Grunyon has started off the seasons festivities with a gift of laughter of us all. Sneech: Boy, Ice Festival sounds fun! Big G: You said it! Star Butterfly: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm so excited for Christmas this year! Marco Diaz: I know right, Star? Sneech: It will be the best Christmas ever this year! Squire Flicker: Oh, Tino. I almost forgot something. I have a suprise for you, my friend. Tino Tonitini: What is it? Squire Flicker: (Gives the red present to Tino) Here you go. Tino Tonitini: Thank you. I wonder what's inside? Squire Flicker: Open it and see. (Tino unwraps the christmas gift and opens the box revealed to be the mega stone and the Charizardite X) Sunset Shimmer: What is it? Tino Tonitini: '''It's a Charizardite X and keystone! '''Human Rarity: Pretty wonderful! Human Fluttershy: That was a really nice gift. Human Rainbow Dash: Your going to mega evolved your Charizard! That's awesome! Ash Ketchum: That's really nice of you, Flicker. Squire Flicker: Why thank you, Ash. Tino Tonitini: I don't know what to say but thank you, Flicker. Squire Flicker: Your very welcome, Tino. King Allfire: You will soon mega evolve your Charizard in the battle, Tino. Tino Tonitini: I sure will. King Allfire: You should never give up hope, Tino. The bond between you and your Charizard will grow stronger and they'll never break apart. Tino Tonitini: (Smiles) Yeah, I would agree with that King Allfire. (To Squire Flicker) Hey, Flicker. Let's have a battle between my Charizard and your Druddigon very soon. Squire Flicker: Great idea, Tino. Ash Ketchum: I can't wait to see his Charizard mega evolve. Pikachu: Pika. Misty: Same here. Brock: Me too. Princess Flame: So what's the gift you wanted, Snow White? Snow White: The gift I want is to be allowed to make Royal Christmas decree this year. King Charming: And what would you decree? Snow White: You decreed new happiness for the people of Noel each Christmas. I want to create a new happiness of all the children of Noel, that there be a christmas castle where all the children of Noel can go anytime and have fun and play and laugh. Star Butterfly: Great idea, Snow White! King Charming: Where could such a castle be built? Queen Griddle: Tell where could it be? Then your wish will soon come true. Snow White: We wouldn't have to build it. We could just make over that spooky old deserted castle on the dark side of the mountain. Is that a bad decree? Queen Snow White: No. Of course not dear. Tish Katsufrakis: Okay... I bet it will work. Snow White: Then I will be allowed to make the Royal Christmas decree? King Charming: Yes, Snow White. Yes. (The parade begins) Cinder: Make room for the parade! Clinker: Come and join us! Snow White: Come on Baron of the Noel Ice Festival let's join the closing parade. Sci-Twi: Wait up, everyone! Spike the Dog: Don't start without me. (They took off) King Charming: The old castle of the dark side of the mountains. Still holds bad memories for you. Perhaps we should not allow Snow White and her friends. Queen Snow White: To make the Christmas decree, we must. Else we would have to explain about my wicked stepmother and the Poisoned Apple and... I don't want them to know such evil as I knew. (Two horses holding a carriage arrives as Queen Snow White and King Charming gets on board) Queen Snow White: I still get shudders when I think that the "Wicked Queen" was last seen high above this very valley. King Charming: And has never been seen again, since. Evil times/The Wicked Queen's Entrance/Villains Appearances (As they left, then a Sunlight came out of Clouds reflects the Glass, melting some snow off, Then An Glacier melts as well, Revealing to Be an Evil Queen, Then the 2 vultures arrived, As she wakes up looking at the animals getting scared and runs off) Song: Time is always changing we're arranging all our lives Deep in somethings that our beautiful can have a darker side. Ooh, a dark side. It use to be so peaceful here and everyone is kind but the melting of the snow today has brought back evil times. Ooh, evil times... has brought back evil times. The Wicked Queen: (Laughs Evilly) (Later, The Wicked Queen goes to the evil dark castle) Wicked Queen: Home at last. Adagio Dazzle: We are. Principal Cinch: Don't forget about us! Dr. Facilier: Me too. Jessie: '''Same goes for us. '''James: (To Megan) And who are you? Megan: I'm Megan. The studio manager. James: Oh yeah, I remember. It's was then when the twerps defeated you and us when we stole their song. Wicked Queen: Where is it? I must find it. (Two Vultures appears) Aria Blaze: Make them stop. Wicked Queen: Be gone scavengers! (She unleashes lightning to scare two Vultures away) (The light shines on the mirror) Adagio Dazzle: Is that mirror? Wicked Queen: Ah. You are safe Magic Mirror. Principal Cinch: Now we can answer the magic mirror. Wicked Queen: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is there fairest of them all? Magic Mirror: There is no one, fairest my queen. There are two equally fairer than all others. Wicked Queen: You dare not say again, that Snow White is fairer than I! You take the cowards way and say that we are equally fair! Megan: It better be, otherwise we're in for it. Dr. Facilier: You bet we will, Megan. James: So what is you speak of, magic mirror? Magic Mirror: The two I speak of are two Snow Whites. Wicked Queen: You lie! Principal Cinch: Perhaps there trying to confuse you. Perhaps they were trying to lure you away. Magic Mirror: There is a Princess Snow White. More to the Queen Snow White, and King Charming. Adagio Dazzle: It's like there some kind of Two Snow Whites and One King Charming. Magic Mirror: Than even as we speak. The younger Snow White makes plans to turn this castle into a happy place for all children. Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Wicked Queen: She would not dare so challenge my rightful authorities. And my powers. Magic Mirror: Snow White the younger knows nothing of such evil as yours. Wicked Queen: Be gone. Creating a Storm/Freezing the entire Kingdom (The Wicked Queen and the villains walked down to the dungeon) Sonata Dusk: So what's next? (The Wicked Queen grabs a book and two potions as she creates a spell in the cauldron) Wicked Queen: Spirit of darkness, spirits of night. Show us the princess known as "Snow White!" (The cauldron shows the image) Snow White: Good will and good cheer to all of you. Villager: It's really beginning to feel like Christmas now. Sir Hotbreath: Sure is. Grunyon: But waiting for christmas morning, it seems it will never get here. Wicked Queen: And it never will get here, or any of you! Sleet and hail and ice and snow commence to fall and blow winds blow! (The wind blows two vultures) Jessie: (Holds James) It's cold! James: (Hold Jessie) It really is cold! (Sneezes) Meowth: It's freezing in here! Wicked Queen: Blow! Blow! Blow! (The blizzard blows towards the village) Marco Diaz: Now what? Sir Galahot: Where did this blizzard come from? Grunyon: The banner! (The banner gets blown away by the wind) Sci-Twi: That's so not good. Sunset Shimmer: Really not good. Princess Flame: The decorations! Tish Katsufrakis: Oh no! Human Rarity: My lovely christmas decorations! Human Pinkie Pie: All the delicious sweet foods are blown away! Human Applejack: All of my apples are blown away by the blizzard too! (Then the blizzard blows the Charizardite X and the Keystone away) Tino Tonitini: My keystone and the Charizardite X! Human Rainbow Dash: (Runs and grabs them) Here. Tino Tonitini: Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Hold on tight, Pikachu. Grunyon: We better get back to the c-c-castle! Snow White: Everyone to your homes quickly! Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! (Everyone runs to the castle. Then we cut to King Charming and Queen Snow White sitting at the fireplace) '''Queen Snow White: Where is Snow White? King Charming: Grunyon, Tino and their friends will get her home. Queen Snow White: This storm... it's almost as if some evil forces were behind it. (Then Queen Snow White and King Charming sees the villains in the fire) Wicked Queen: (Laughing evilly) Dr. Facilier: (Laughing evilly as his spell begins to freeze Snow White's parents) Snow White: Mother. Father. I thought I heard laugh- (Gasp in horror) Carver Descartes: What the...? Queen Snow White: Leave the kingdom... quickly Snow White... King Charming: Grunyon, Tino... take her and flee. Snow White: Father! Father! Lor McQuarrie: Who freezed them? Queen Snow White: Wicked stepmother the Queen and Tino and his friend's enemies... tried... to kill me... King Charming: Once... you told... Queen Snow White: Run... Snow White... find seven... D-Dwarfs. (Snow White's parents freezed in ice) Grunyon: We're starting to freeze too. Tino Tonitini: Let's get out of here, before we freezed too. (The heroes runs to get out of the castle, as they did they see many people and the village freezed in ice, as they run for their lives) Grunyon: '''Keep running Snow White! '''Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! (The wind blows harder blowing the wind and the rooftop of the house too) '''Snow White: Everyone watch out! (The roof lands on the snow) Grunyon: Come on, everyone. Ash Ketchum: Let's use this broken rooftop as a sled! (They ride on the broken roof and slides down as Snow White looks back) Snow White: Mother...! Father...! Noel...! (Cries a little) Misty: We'll rescue them later. Grunyon: Hold on, everyone! (They slide down the snowy hill) Grunyon: I must be frozen, Snow White. I can't feel the snow and sleep anymore. Snow White: We drop below the frost line. (They slide down the grassy hill) Grunyon: Now we don't have to feel freezing. We just have to worry about. Ash Ketchum: Look out! Sir Loungelot: Hit the breaks! (They crash into the long) Grunyon: Bumping! Into the Garden/We are the Seven Friendly Giants/The Wicked Queen's Plan (They landed on the giant tomato) Tino Tonitini: Is everyone alright? Sunset Shimmer: I'm fine. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. Are you okay, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: That's a relief. Brock: Is everybody okay? Misty: I'm alright, Togepi is fine too. Spike the Dog: Where are we? Tino Tonitini: '''Last thing I remembered we're on a Vegetable garden? '''Snow White: What a perfectly round... giant hoe handle. The Wandering Minstrel: It's huge. Grunyon: Of course, how else will you farm this giant tomato we landed in. Giant hoe? Giant tomato? Snow White: That could only mean. That somewhere around here there's a... Sunset Shimmer: LOOK OUT!! (The giant flyswatter appears almost hitting the heroes) Grunyon: Giant flyswatter? Star Butterfly: Where did that come from?! Sneech: Maybe it's from a giant. Finicky: '''Oh, this ugh, if isn't dust in the house or wrinkles in my shorts, it's bugs in my tomato! (He uses his flyswatter to smack again, but the heroes dodge it) '''Corny: Check Finciky, there not bugs. Finicky: What are they then, Corny? Corny: Well... there wearing tiny little clothes and tiny little shoes. Finicky: So? Corny: Dang you bake the best bread bugs I ever seen. Snow White: We're not bugs, we're people. Ash Ketchum: And we're the good guys. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Snow White cries) Grunyon: Her mother and father were turned to ice by a Wicked Queen along with Tino's enemies. And she's scared and upset and lonely, and you go and make her cry. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Tish Katsufrakis: That's right, giant dwarfs! Grunyon: I'm sure glad there are only two biggles like you. Big G: And what else can go wrong now? Grunyon: What's that? Sir Loungelot: Is it an earthquake? Sir Burnevere: I don't think so. Tino Tonitini: That noise, is that? Finicky: Uh... they uh... the other five giants. (The other five Dwarfs appears as they begin to sing) Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants. (As they Clap, it makes earthquakes hopping Tino, Snow White and the others like a trampoline) Song: There goes Corny he's a farmer ya know he even grows vegetables right through the snow Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants. Song: That is Finicky he's so fuzzy and clean dirt as an auto bean as a seed Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants. Song: Now here is Thinker the brains of the scram if we get in trouble he's got a plan Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants Song: H is for Hicker who hiccups a lot They toss him and tried but can't make him stop Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants Song: Say hi Tiny he's big and he's small he's our baby brother and the tallest of all Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants Song: Now here's brother Weeper with a tear in his eyes he cries and cries we never knew why Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants Song: B is for Brawny, he's big and he's bold he helps and he soaks but his heart's made of gold Seven Dwarfs: We are the seven friendly giants we are the seven friendly giants (Then the heroes begins to dance) We are the seven friendly giants (The song ends) Princess Flame: Amazing. Squire Flicker: These must be the giant seven dwarfs Queen Snow White told us about. Tiny: Are there bugs? (Corny and Finicky covers his mouth) Corny: If you say that, Tiny. They get real mad. Thinker: They're homo sapien smallest regularise. Hicker: Oh that sounds (Hiccups) Scary. Thinker: They're humans, Hicker. Weeper: (Cries) Little humans (continues crying) How wonderful! Brawny: Who has time for little fleas let them go back from where they came from. Thinker: Where did they come from? Weeper: Ice storm? Hicker: Wicked... (hiccups) Queen? Thinker: Wicked Queen? Hmm... could it be the same one our cousins? The dwarfs? (Leads his hand as the heroes hops on it) Your mother's name is it? Snow White: The same as mine, Snow White. At least her name was the same. (cries a little) Thinker: Welll probably the Wicked Queen and her evil friends does not know your here. Come let us go into the house and become friends. King Allfire: Right, let's go. (The seven giant dwarfs agrees as Snow White smiles. Meanwhile we cut back to the villains) Wicked Queen: Now mirror on the wall. Say it! I am the fairest of them all! Magic Mirror: The younger Snow White still lives, and still is fairest. Megan: What? Jessie: What? Meowth: What did you say? Dr. Facilier: The younger Snow White is alive?! James: And the twerps are alive too?! Wicked Queen: It can't be! Magic Mirror: You have only to go to the warm valley. Where live the seven giant to see for yourself, my Queen and Tino's enemies. Meowth: Right, Magic Mirror. Wicked Queen: We shall! And if Snow White and her friends does live... they will answer directly to us! Adagio Dazzle: Then Tino will be forced to join the Dazzlings forever! (She, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk laugh evilly together) (One of the vultures embraces another as the screen irises out of them) Patchy's Stay tuned/Christmas Time Tips with Pig Patchy the Pirate: '''Are the villains going to ruin Christmas? Can Tino and his friends Save Christmas? Stay tuned! (shaking, putting his hand and hook upon his ears) (Then the Intermission shows Christmas Time Tips with Pig) '''Pig: Hello, I'm Pig with another Christmas Time Tip, brought to you by hooberman's bakery. Hoobermans! It bakes in your mouth. (His teeth shines) Well is the holiday season again so get ready to be inviting by some festive holiday parties. Here are some tips and how to be the perfect party guest. Step 1: Arrive early. (He knocks on the door) (As Duke Opens the door) Duke: Pig, it's 5 am, the party is not for 14 hours. Pig: No problem I'll just wait in your closet. Got any cocktails weenies? (Duke closes the door) Pig: Now your host is wide awake and won't miss his own party. Step 2: Always bring your host a gift. (Duke opens the door) Duke: Hey, Pig. Glad you can make it. Pig: (Brings a mallbox) This is for you. Duke: Isn't this my mailbox? Pig: Your welcome. (Duke closes the door) Pig: You know he likes it, because he's already brought it. Step 3: Try to be funny. (He puts the police helmet on, then he knocks on the door with a stick) Duke: Is there a problem officer? Pig: Party's out of control, your under arrest. Duke: What? B-b-but officer. I was just having a little party and... Pig: (Laughs) Just kidding. It's me, Pig. So how are we doing with those cocktail weenies? (Duke closes the door) Pig: Now your the life of the party. They'll be talking about you for days. Well that concludes this christmas time tip for Hooberman's bakery. Hoobermans! The flavor is optional. (Smiles as his teeth shines) Now back to the action. At the Giant's House/A New house (Now we go to the house where everyone are dancing) Tino Tonitini: Great dance party. Right, Charizard? (Tino's Charizard agrees) Corny: Say Brawny, you ain't clapping. (As Brawny claps so loud) Brawny: There I clapped. While your being fooled by the little fleas, I'm gonna get sleep for tomorrow's work. Snow White: Your right. To someone who build mountains and carve's rivers. The problems of tiny people like us, can't say very important. Thinker: We'd all better be getting some sleep. Ash Ketchum: Your right, I'm tired. Tish Katsufrakis: Same here. (Yawns) Tino Tonitini: Oh well. (Picks up his Pokeball) Get a good night sleep, Charizard. (He returns his Charizard back to it's Pokeball) Brawny: I'm gonna wind this thing down so it doesn't disturb my sleep again. (He changes the time of the clock as he picks up the clock and place it on the table) There. Now it won't keep me awake. Dumb-looking clock anyway. Whoever saw a clock that looks like a small house. Hicker: That old... (hiccups) clock never brought a look at his life. It can only chime... (hiccups) Twice a day. Squire Flicker: Maybe it might be a nice house for us to sleep in. Sir Burnevere: Yeah, I have to agree. Queen Griddle: Sounds like it will be a perfect house for us to sleep in. Snow White: I think that was Brawny's way of saying this clock is perfect for Grunyon, my friends and me to stay in. Thinker: Brawny won't just get caught being tender. (He picks up the clock and place it on the fireplace) Here, you'll be nice and warm for your little home. Carver Descartes: This will be a nice home for us to stay in. Right, Snow White? Snow White: Yeah, Caver. But... Star Butterfly: What is it? Snow White: Never as much fun as... as... my real home with Mother and Father. Marco Diaz: We can't go to sleep without some furnitures. King Allfire: We almost forgot. Grunyon: You're right, Marco. Noby: Where can we get some beds before I fall asleep? Thinker: To begin with you need some soft beds. (Thinker takes out firematches out of the boxes. Then Tiny rips the pillow off releasing feather inside the box. Later everyone are sleeping, then we go outside as we see the villains are spying) Wicked Queen: Sleep well tonight Snow White and your friends. Or tomorrow we shall meet! Adagio Dazzle: Then you will finally be ours when your friends are dead, Tino! It's a Rat! (The next day the sunrises) Thinker: Snow White, good morning did you sleep well? Snow White: Oh yes, my matchbox bed was so comfortable. Marco Diaz: And it's so soft. Ash Ketchum: Mine isn't so bad. Lor McQuarrie: Wait, where's Grunyon? Snow White: Grunyon must be still sleep in his bed. Grunyon! Grunyon! Thinker: Grunyon. Grunyon. Tiny: Hey, Grunyon, wake up. Tino Tonitini: Charizard, wake him up for us. (He picks up his Pokeball as it opens letting out Charizard and then roars waking Grunyon up. He runs but his pants gets stuck in the house clock and crashes back inside then the mechanical person comes out of the door and rings the bell. Then we see Grunyon with his sleeveless shirt and underwear on with no clothes) Misty: Grunyon! Sir Blaze: '''(In Skips' Voice) Why are you naked?! '''Sue: Put your clothes back on! Big G: Many people don't want to see your underwear, dude! (Snow White laughs) Marco Diaz: '''He almost half naked. '''Carver Descartes: '''That isn't funny. '''Tino Tonitini: (Pets his Charizard) Good boy, Charizard. Brawny: There's work to be done. (The seven friendly dwarfs picks up shovels, axe and pickaxe as the dwarfs opens the door) Snow White: Good bye. We'll be fine until you'll back home from work. Corny: Just be sure you lads don't open the door for no strangers. Marco Diaz: We'll do. Grunyon: You can count on it. Human Applejack: Work really hard today. (The dwarfs took off then we see the villains) Dr. Facilier: So... the coast is clear now. Wicked Queen: The big oaks have departed. Megan: Interesting. Let's go now. (The villains walk towards the house as they take a peek to see the heroes are walking around inside the house. Inside the house we see Grunyon is fast asleep) Star Butterfly: Wake up, sleepy-head. Grunyon: I was dreaming about cheese. (Snow White laughs as so as some heroes) Ash Ketchum: No wonder, that's a giant cheese crumb for breakfast. (Outside) Dr. Facilier: '''I see that. Those heroes and that Snow White. '''Sonata Dusk: There here! Can we break in and attack? Aria Blaze: Go back to sleep, Sonata. Wicked Queen: There is the saying that while the cat is away. The mouse will play... Oh, powers of the east, west, south and north. Transform me now and bring me a giant mouse form. (The Wicked Queen transforms into a mouse) Grunyon: That's funny... cheese that crackles. Sci-Twi: Cheese don't crackles, Grunyon. Grunyon: Snow...! Misty & Brock: (Screams in terror) Snow White: What is it Grunyon? Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (They look to see a rat) Queen Griddle: Rat! Squire Flicker: Oh my gosh! Human Rarity: Get that rat away from me! Snow White: Run everyone! Run! Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! (They run as fast as they can) '''Carver Descartes: '''The Rat is gaining on us! Keep going! '''Noby: It's gaining on us! Snow White: Run into the clock house, everyone! Sneech: Good idea. Sir Galahot: That rat will never catch us in this house! (The heroes quickly get inside the house as the rat stops and cannot get in) Tino Tonitini: Good thing that the rat can't get inside. (The rat breaks through the window as it grabs Grunyon's belt and then it broke and flew him in the air as he spins around the machine) King Allfire: He started the clock! (The mechanical clock person came out of the clock house and hits the rat. She sees the broom and knocks it down by the fireplace which it causes to burn in flame as the smoke came in the clock house) Ash Ketchum: Smoke! Carver Descartes: '''We're all gonna get burnt! (Everyone coughs) '''Finicky: The only chance I get to clean this place is the others are gone. (Opens the door) Whoo! I'm back! Mice?! We never had mice! (He grabs the burning broom and scare the rat away) I got rid of the pest. I don't want mice in my nice neat house. (Outside) Wicked Queen: The little fool has amazing luck! But her luck will look around, next time. Adagio Dazzle: Sooner or later, Tino will join us. Dr. Facilier: I also want to give him as a present for Bowser too. (Inside the house) Tiny: Mouse? Mouse? I'm glad we got rid of it, I was scare of mouse. Snow White: You can imagine how frightened we are. Squire Flicker: And we almost got eaten. Sue: I really hate rats! Thinker: A mouse who wasn't interested in cheese? Brawny: It was the Wicked Queen. (Weeper cries) Tiny: Geez, I ain't scared of Wicked Queen. Thinker: We all should be. The Wicked Queen has very great powers. Corny: Looks like we are gonna have to stay right yo with Snow White and Grunyon and their friends. Instead of going back to work this afternoon. Brawny: The great river way down the mountain has to be completed before the spring run off. Tino Tonitini: Okay, that's a good point. Brawny: We'll take the tiny fleas with us. Snow White: Aw, Brawny how thoughtful. Sue: Your such a nice giant. Brawny: Bah! Getting to Work/Avalanche Flood! (Now we go to the mountain) Snow White: It's absolutely beautiful! Sunset Shimmer: I loved this view! Tino Tonitini: It's awesome! Thinker: When the spring thaw comes and deep snows above the timberlines start to melt. All of the runoff streams will meet here and warmer river. Tiny: Warm I won't want to be for all snow, good times. Corny: Shucks Tiny, aint nothing can make all that snow melt. Brawny: Time to put the finishing touches on. (The giant dwarfs begins to work as we go to the mountain to see the villains. We see two vultures on the tree, one of them falls while the other shivers) Wicked Queen: You feathery fools won't be cold for long. Nor will our friends below be dry for long. Megan: '''Unless, if we use this heat. We can melt the snow off. '''Jessie: Excellent. We will froze the twerps solid. Wicked Queen: Oh gods of regions where darkness lingers! Put the heat of yours fires within my fingers! (She unleashes the heat to melt the snow and create an avalanche plunging down the mountain, now we go back to the heroes) Corny: Tiny. I told you shouldn't 36 sandwiches for lunch. Tiny: You fellas better rumble again. I only had 30. (The heroes sees something in the distance) Thinker: Look! Tino Tonitini: It's an avalanche! Let's run for it! (The avalanche pulls the heroes downstream) Brawny: My axe blade get aboard! Carver Descartes: '''Hurry, or we're going to get drowned! (The heroes quickly get on board the axe blade as the two vultures watches this event) '''Wicked Queen: The girl, her friends and the seven large oaks are in one scoop! Indeed this is a very special homecoming for me! (Laughing evilly) Dr. Facilier: '''Now you will spend the rest of your life, drowning in water forever. (Now we cut back to the heroes are washed away from the avalanche) '''Brock: Is everybody okay? Misty: I'm alright, Togepi's fine too. Sir Loungelot: Where did that avalanche come from? Sir HotBreath: Probably the mountain. (Everyone look to see the Dwarfs are knocked out thinking they're dead) Snow White: There...! There...! They were so kind, and so caring... he could've saved himself if he haven't... Oh, everyone! There gone! (crying) First Mother and Father, then the people of Noel! And... and now them! Finicky: Look at them all six of them. And I suppose I'll have to wash all the clothes! (All the dwarfs regain their consciosness) Tiny: (Laughs) Can we take a ride again sometime? I liked it. Lor McQuarrie: That was dangerous! Snow White: Your! Your all alright! Ash Ketchum: What a relief. I thought they were dead. Pikachu: Pikachu. Weeper: (cries) It was so wonderful! (cries) Hicker: Boy that was- (hiccups) scary! (His hiccups became louder and louder and scares the two vultures away) Later that night/The Wicked Queen's Rage (Later that night) Thinker: '''I asume we're all agreed to that. (Everyone agrees) '''Corny: Snow White and Grunyon and Tino and his friends ain't safe in there by themselves and our doors is too big to protect from me. Thinker: From now on, they stay here and we post a guard. Star Butterfly: Great idea. Ash Ketchum: I think I have to agree with Star. Snow White: We should be safe that way. (Meanwhile back at the castle) Wicked Queen: A new day dawns on a world where there are no Snow White's! This time mirror you have no choice tell me I am fairest with humility in your voice! Magic Mirror: Humble I am my Queen and Tino's enemies. Still the youngest Snow White is fairer than me, the girl lives my Queen. Megan: What? Principal Cinch: What? Dr. Facilier: What? Adagio Dazzle: Tino and his friends are alive too! WIcked Queen: Then it is time we met! Face to face! Wyvern attack/The Wicked Queen Tricks Snow White (Now we go back to the house) Grunyon: I sure like don't like being alone again, Snow White. Snow White: We're not alone, Hicker is right outisde the front door standing guard. (Hicker is outside guarding the house now we go back to the villains) Wicked Queen: Fools! They think they'll stop me by posting a guard? You two have been mere spectators long enough! (The Wicked Queen unleashes magic on two Vultures and transforms them into Wyverns as they begin to attack Hicker) Hicker: Go away! (Hiccups) Get away from me! Dr. Facilier: Now's our chance! (The Wicked Queen transforms into her witch form as she enters the house) The Wandering Minstrel: What was that noise? Snow White: What's frightening Hicker? Grunyon: And what are those strange noises? (Just then the Wicked Queen in her witch form appears) Wicked Queen: Why you must be Snow White. Snow White: Yes... and this is Grunyon along with my new friends Tino and the others. Wicked Queen: My brothers told me you were their guests. Sci-Twi: So you must be the giant sister. Grunyon: What are those noise? What's scaring Hicker? Wicked Queen: It's merely thunder, there must be a storm coming. I'm so thankful I got to pick these pretty flowers before the storm. Snow White: They really are beautiful. Tino Tonitini: Sounds lovely. Wicked Queen: And they smell all so sweet my dear. (The bee appears out of the window and then smells it and then dies) Human Fluttershy: Did you see that! Sunset Shimmer: If that bee smells the flower then that means... (Everyone gasp in horror) Misty: Don't smell the flower! Grunyon: Don't smell that flower, Snow White! It's po- (He gets kicked by the Wicked Queen's clothes and Grunyon crashes in the broom) Tino Tonitini: (Picks up his Pokeball preparing to summon Charizard) Charizard- Dr. Facilier: (Grabs Tino) Stay out of sight! Spike the Dog: '''That's not good! '''Wicked Queen: Smell deeply my dear, it's so sweet, so pretty. (Outside Hicker continues trying to scare two Wyverns) Corny: Well, something sure scaring Hicker alright. You can hear him clear over here. Tiny: Must be something even scarer than the Wicked Queen. (The seven giant dwarfs are shocked as they run back to the house. Inside the house, Snow White smells the flower and then falls asleep as the Wicked Queen cackles evilly) Wicked Queen: There will be no miracle rescue this time! (Laughs evilly) (The Wicked Queen runs outside as the dwarfs came and fights two Wyverns they crash into each other turning back into vultures) Grunyon: '''Snow... Snow White? (Snow White felled Asleep, as Grunyon sheds a tear, then he looks at the Heroes and Giants to their shock in surprised) '''Queen Griddle: No! (crying) Sci-Twi: What happened? Lor McQuarrie: '''Who did it? '''Grunyon: '''It... It was, The wicked queen and Tino's Enemies. (Whimpers) (As the Giants sheds some tears, Brawny Takes out a Matchbox filled with Feathers, He removes it and Went outside and brings a rose, As he place the Matchbox, He pull the Rose Pedals to remove, As the Giants weep and mourn for her loss, Then He puts the Rose pedals into the Matchbox and he puts Snow White into the Matchbox filled with Rose Pedals) '''Brawny: '''Sleep peacefully... little flea. (Then he runs off to defeat them) '''Corny: '''Where, where are you going Brawny? '''Brawny: '''To get me a Wicked Queen and Tino's Enemies! '''Tino Tonitini: '''We'll show them! They tricked Snow White! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah! Then let's get these Enemies and finish them off! (As the Giants was shocked then agreed to defeat them, As the Heroes and Giants run off to defeat them) Final Battle/Mega Charizard X's First Appearance/The Mirror Shatters/Dr. Facilier's End/The Wicked Queen's Demise (Now we go to the heroes running after the villains) '''Principal Cinch: They'll soon fall into our traps. Megan: Keep going! (They continue running after the villains. The Wicked Queen snaps her fingers turning back to her normal form as she and the villains run back into her castle. Two Vultures land on the castle) Dr. Facilier: '''Let's see if you try out with this. '''Wicked Queen: Let lightning and thunder reign the land and stop the giants and those heroes where they stand! (She unleashes hitting the dwarfs) Human Rainbow Dash: This is bad. Carver Descartes: What are we gonna do? She's too powerful to stop her! Squire Flicker: Think before you say it, Carver! Tino Tonitini: Be careful, everyone. Don't get hit by lightning. Wicked Queen: That force should stop anything! Ash Ketchum: '''Come on Brawny! Fight back, you can take down the Queen! (Brawny is too strong and walks towards the villains) '''Dr. Facilier: What's he doing? Stop him! Wicked Queen: He is exhausting! My power! (The power stops) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Marco Diaz: Nice job, Brawny! Squire Flicker: Let's go! (The heroes and the dwarfs charges towards the villains) Wicked Queen: My demons will stop them! Oh, nightmare demons strong and tall! Destroy the giants and the heroes once and for all! (She unleashes her magic summoning an army of demons) Tish Katsufrakis: That's not good. Sunset Shimmer: We got to fight and end the Wicked Queen now. Tino Tonitini: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: Hurry! (The heroes runs inside the castle to face the villains. Hicker begins to hiccup) Wicked Queen: Go ahead fool! Try my pets! (The heroes arrived) Tino Tonitini: (In Leonardo's voice) You're time is up, Villains! Wicked Queen: So you got past all of my demons. Misty: That's right! Now I'm really mad! Brock: Yeah, you villains will be sorry for what you did to Snow White! Doraemon: Your not so tough now! Carver Descartes: (In Donatello's voice) Today... it ends! Principal Cinch: Very well then. Get them! Jessie: Pokemon attack at once! Go, Arbok! Go, Weezing! (Jessie and James threw their Pokeballs summoning Arbok and Weezing) The Wicked Queen: Try my Pokemon! (Laughs evilly) Misty: Oh, no you won't! Brock: We won't let you! Go! (Misty and Brock threw their Pokeballs altogether summoning their Pokemon preparing to fight the villains) Squire Flicker: (Threw his Great Ball) Druddigon, take them down! Flash Cannon! (Druddigon fires Flash Cannon but Arbok dodges it) Jessie: Arbok, Poison Needle attack now! (Arbok fires Poison Needle) Squire Flicker: Dodge it! (Druddigon dodges Poison Sting attack. Pikach fires Thunderbolt zapping Arbok) James: Weezing, Tackle! (Weezing uses Tackle hitting Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Sue: Be careful, Pikachu! (Team Rocket uses a net to grab Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Sneech: Those guys never learn when to stop catching Pikachu! Big G: I really hate those guys! Tino Tonitini: (Angry) I'm done with you creeps! Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokeball letting out his Charizard as it roars) Adagio Dazzle: So Tino and his Charizard wants to fight us? Then let's battle. (The Dazzlings unleashes the sirens) Tino Tonitini: Use Flamethrower! (Tino's Charizard fires flamethrower but the yellow Sirens lets out a yell vaporizing the flamethrower attack) Tino Tonitini: No way! Ash Ketchum: Bayleef, I choose you! (He threw his Pokeball letting out Bayleef) Bayleef, Vine Whip attack! (Bayleef uses Vine Whip hitting the blue siren) Sonata Dusk: '''No fair! '''Jessie: Arbok, Poison Needle attack now! (Arbok fires Poison Sting on Bayleef) Ash Ketchum: Bayleef! Tino Tonitini: Help out Bayleef, Charizard! (Charizard flies around, but Weezing uses smog to hit Charizard as it crashes down to the ground) Tino Tonitini: Are you okay, Charizard? (Charizard gets up) Tino Tonitini: Dragon Claw now! (Charizard charges while preparing to use Dragon Claw, but the three sirens lets out their yells blowing Charizard away) Tino Tonitini: (Screams) (Charizard crashes into Tino as they both fall into the water) Sunset Shimmer, Carver & Squire Flicker: Tino! Ash Ketchum: No! Doraemon: Charizard! Dr. Facilier: Your friends are done for now! Megan: There's nothing you fools can do about it! Star Butterfly: You'll pay for this! (Now we go underwater we see Tino and his Charizard are drowning) Tino Tonitini: I let my friends down... the villains are gonna win and ruined christmas. I let them down... I... (Tino remembers as the flashback ends) King Allfire: (Flashback) You should never give up hope, Tino. The bond between you and your Charizard will grow stronger and they'll never break apart. (Flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: No! No I can't give up! My Charizard hasn't given up either... we will defeat the villains and saved Christmas! You ready for this, Charizard! MEGA EVOLVE!!! (The light glows brighter) Megan: This will be over for you heroes! Dr. Facilier: We will finally destroy all of you and ruined Christmas. Ash Ketchum: (Angry) You better not! Meowth: Now we can finally deliver Pikachu to the boss and have the twerps held captive as our slaves! (Team Rocket laughs evilly. Then suddenly something pops out of the water as the heroes and villains looked in shock) The Wicked Queen: What? (The water clears a little as we get a glimpse to see Tino's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X as it lets out a roar) Carver Descartes: Is that... Charizard? Squire Flicker: It is! Ash Ketchum: Tino's alright! Human Applejack: Look at his Charizard! Tino Tonitini: Wow! Charizard you mega evolved! (Mega Charizard X swoops down and flies towards the battleground as Tino jumps off his Pokemon) Sunset Shimmer: You okay? Tino Tonitini: I'm fine, Sunset. Princess Flame: You did it, Tino. You can finally mega evolve your Charizard. Sneech: Amazing! Big G: Charizard looks so cool! Ash Ketchum: Charizard can mega evolve! Spike the Dog: Way to go you guys! Dr. Facilier: His Charizard mega evolved! Megan: What? Principal Cinch: It can't be! The Wicked Queen: Impossible! Marco Diaz: It really is possible now! Megan: I've had it with them! Dr. Facilier: Don't you stand there stop them! The Wicked Queen: (In Momma Robotnik's voice) Attack! Destroy! Meowth: (In Grounder's voice) Sure thing! James: (In Scratch's voice) You got it! Give it to em', guys! (The three sirens charges towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Ready, Charizard. (Mega Charizard X charges) Tino Tonitini: Use Fire Blast! (Mega Charizard X fires Fire Blast hitting the purple siren) James: Weezing, Smog attack! (Weezing releases smoke) Tino Tonitini: Charizard blow the smoke away! (Mega Charizard X flap its wings to blow away the smoke) Marco Diaz: '''Nice one. '''Tino Tonitini: What are you standing here for? Bring out your Pokemon team! Carver Descartes: Go Flygon! Lor McQuarrie: Get them, Absol! Tish Katsufrakis: You too, Togekiss! Sir Blaze: Go, Salamence! (Carver, Lor and Tish threw their Pokeballs letting out Flygon, Absol and Togekiss and Sir Blaze threw his Ultra Ball letting out his Salamence) Jessie: Arbok use Acid! (Arbok spits out Acid, but Togekiss dodges it) Carver Descartes: Use Steel Wing! (Flygon uses Dragon Claw and hits Arbok) Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Squire Flicker: Druddigon! Sir Blaze: Salamence! Tino, Flicker and Blaze: Use Dragon Claw! (Three Dragon-type Pokemon uses Dragon Claw hitting three Sirens) Tish Katsufrakis: Aura Sphere now! (Togekiss fires Aura Sphere hitting the blue Siren) Carver Descartes: Flygon use Flamethrower! Lor McQuarrie: Dark Pulse, Absol! (Flygon and Absol fire their attacks hitting the sirens) Tino Tonitini: We've got to rescue Pikachu, Charizard use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X uses Dragon Claw slashes the net) Ash Ketchum: Run for it, Pikachu! (Pikachu jumps out of the ripped off net) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu are you okay? (Pikachu is okay) Meowth: There goes our Pikachu! Jessie: I've had it with those twerps! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! James: Go, Victreebel! (James sends out Victreebel buts ends up getting attack by his Pokemon) Don't attack me you ding-dong! Let me go! Meowth: (Sighs) He's in over his head. Tino Tonitini: Yo, Meowth. Wanna try using Fury Swipe attack on me? Meowth: Sure thing, Tino! I'll give you a taste of my fury swipes! (Meowth uses Fury Swipe but Tino ducks and scratches Jessie in the face instead) Jessie: (Angrily attacks Meowth) What do you think you're doing?! Are you insane?! Look what you've done to my face! I'll give you a scratch you'll never forget! Megan: '''That's it, I had enough of- '''Tino Tonitini: Charizard, Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower hitting Arbok, Weezing and Victreebel) Jessie: Arbok! James: Weezing! Victreebel! Meowth: (Scared) Can we work this out? Tino Tonitini: Never! This will be a triple attack! Charizard use Fire Blast! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Squire Flicker: Druddigon use Flash Cannon! (Three Pokemon fire their attacks) Jessie: (Scared) Peddle faster! James: I'm trying! (Three attacks together hits Team Rocket sending them flying) Team Rocket: Oh, no! (Screams) (Ding) Ash Ketchum: I got one more thing to say for you Megan. Megan: '''Oh yeah, Why is that? '''Ash Ketchum: '''You been fired. (Megan gasp) '''Tino Tonitini: Fire Blast full power on the Dazzlings! (Mega Charizard X unleashes a massive Fire Blast destroying the Sirens and breaking the ruby gem on the Dazzlings' necks, Just as The Giants prepare to fight the 7 demons, However, Hicker begins to Hiccup louder and the rocks crumble) Carver Descartes: '''I feeling shaking going on! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Everyone, Get out! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Tino Tonitini: Charizard, let's go! (As the Heroes got out of the castle) Sneech: '''What's with all that noise?! '''Corny: '''Hicker's Hiccups are causing a glaze! (As the rumbling continues, Hicker's Hiccups stuns the 7 demons, Making the Wicked Queen and the villains run back to the Magic Mirror, As the Castle began to crumble and all of the 7 demons vanish into thin air) '''King Allfire: '''Looks like the demons disappeared! '''Brawny: '''Her power is weakening! (As Hicker's Hiccups continue loudly, Destroying and Crumbling the Castle, We cut to the Wicked Queen and Tino's Enemies at the Magic Mirror) '''Wicked Queen: '''Mirror Help us! We must have more power! '''Magic Mirror: '''Too late you inknowledges! That I am the source of your powers my queen and Tino's Enemies! The evil for which you use those powers! Shall consume me, even as it shall consume you! '''Wicked Queen: '''You perhaps, but never me! '''Magic Mirror: '''I am you, my Queen! (Then the Mirror Cracked) (Dr. Facilier Gasps in Horror, As the Mirror and the Tailsman Shatters into pieces) '''Dr. Facilier: '''No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! '''Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: '''No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! '''Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: '''This is just a... mindless setback and major operation... AAA!!!... Once I look for another spell we'll be back in business! I still got that Dragon friend and that kid too locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasps to see a giant spirit statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as The Wicked Queen Evaporates into Nothingness to her death, As the Castle crumbles, The Villains makes a run away in fear) '''Megan: '''RUN AWAY!!! (As Hicker's continue hiccuping so loudly, The Castle crumbles and A gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared, The Two Vultures flee in fear) The Kingdom is Restored/She's sleeping/Snow White Awakens (At the Village, all the Villagers in Ice Statue forms melted turns back to normal breaking the spell, Then Queen Snow White and King Charming Returns to normal as well) '''Queen Snow White: Snow White, We must find her! King Charming: Something broke your Wicked Stepmother's Spell over us, I'm sure Snow White has been Spared too. (Now we go to Snow White is still sleeping) Grunyon: Maybe, Snow White's Spell needs time to wear off. Squire Flicker: 'Yes, she's needs to be cured. '''King Charming: '''It's has been days since Dr. Facilier and The Wicked Queen disappeard. Whatever this spell she cast on Snow White, is forever. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Poor Snow White, She felt into a deep slumber spell forever! '''Noby: '''Right Lor, Christmas will be cancelled forever, We're so heartbroken! '''Star Butterfly: '''Yeah, That was a Memorial for christmas. '''Queen Griddle: '''She dead now, and now we made a huge grief! (Bursts out Crying) (As the Giants weep and mourn, As everyone feeling remorse) '''Song: ' Ooh She's sleeping, Softly, Gently. 'Queen Snow White: '''Tomorrow is Christmas. Oh, would that I might give my dearest Snow White, the greatest gift of all. The gift of life itself. '''King Charming: '''Oh, would that there was a prince, to kiss life back into her, Even is I kiss life back into you once. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, it was a loss for Snow White on Christmas. (As Grunyon Felt Heartbroken and shed a Tear) '''Song: ' Ooh She's sleeping, so Softly, so Gently, she Sleeping. 'Queen Snow White: '''Sleep well my Darling Snow White. (As King and Queen kiss Snow White's cheeks, Grunyon and the others bow their heads crestfallen) '''Song: ' Ooh She's sleeping, Gently, Sleeping. (Then suddenly Snow White awakes) '''Sir Loungelot: '''Hey, Everyone, Snow White's Awake! (As Grunyon looks at Snow White was Awaken, He was happy) '''Snow White II: Mother! Father! Queen Snow White: Snow White! King Charming: '''You're alive! (As the Giants laugh in Rejoice) '''Noby: What a relief, Snow White's Alive! Marco Diaz: '''That was amazing! '''Star Butterfly: '''Christmas is back on! '''Sci-Twi: '''I guess we need to have a Christmas Party. Shall we celebrate together? '''Human Pinkie Pie: '''Sure we can. '''Ash Ketchum: Let's celebrate! I'll set up the table. The Happiest Christmas ever/A New Castle Song: This is the happiest christmas of our lives The love we feel is all around us The beauty that we see comes from deep inside And it makes this a special christmas Ooh... chilly weather is everywhere Ooh... the christmas spirit has warmed our hearts and fills the air it's christmas it's all around us everywhere it's christmas Ooh... the perfect christmas Queen Snow White: This is happiest christmas morning of my life Sunset Shimmer: '''Best Christmas ever. '''Tino Tonitini: I know, it's awesome. Big G: Now we can celebrate christmas with no villains around. Snow White: It's almost a perfect christmas! If only... King Charming: I know, Snow White. Wicked Queen's castle has been destroyed. Lor McQuarrie: '''I know we saw the whole thing. That's a total bummer. '''Sir Blaze: '''No worries, I'm sure we can rebuild a castle. '''Snow White: I can't decree a christmas castle now. Dear friends of Noel... Villager: She's going to make her decree. Snow White: The decree I wanted to make... a christmas castle for all the children, I... I can't make it now. Princess Flame: '''Yeah, Go on Brawny, Tell us about the castle. '''Brawny: (Laughs) Sure you can, little flea. (laughs) Snow White: '''No, You don't understand Brawny. '''Brawny: '''When you we're sleeping. Uh, your mother and father, they told us the decree you plan to make. I uh... didn't think you be around to make that decree, so I uh... took my act what I well what I what I mean is... look! (We get to see a best christmas castle) '''Human Rarity: '''Look at that, A Beautiful castle! '''Snow White: Oh, Brawny! I love you! Tish Katsufrakis: '''We love you too Brawny, All of us! '''Squire Flicker: '''Your one brave Giant. (The seven dwarfs laughs together) '''Brawny: Bah, I... I make a castle for the little fleas and uh... I got sunburn, like I... bah. Ash Ketchum: This is great! Pikachu: Pikachu! Snow White: Merry Christmas, everyone! Make all of your christmases be as wonderful and as happy as mine! Misty: '''This is the best Christmas ever! Ending '''Patchy: Dee dee, dee dee dee dee. (in Sponge's voice) Ahoy, Patrick! It's Christmas Island! (in Pat's voice) ''Presents, ahoy! (''in Sponge's voice) Hooray! (he starts making storm sound effects) Oh, a storm! (in Pat's voice) Yay! I mean yikes! (he makes more sound effects and begins speaking in his own voice) Oh, we're going down! (He keeps making noises. Zoom out to show the boat is on Patchy's head) Trim the sails! Hoist the yardarms! Turn on the Weather Channel! (he screams) Man on Set: (off-screen) Patchy! Patchy: Oh, hi kids. Boy, that Tino Tonitini makes me as jolly as a roger. Well, I hope you enjoyed Weekenders Christmas adventure. And I hope your Christmas is better than sunken treasure. (He takes the boat off his head. Potty flies out, and there is a nest was under him, and in it are a few eggs wrapped in bows. Patchy picks one up) Aw... Potty left me a little Christmas present. (He laughs. Then he goes over to the mistletoe) Arr, ye old mistletoe. And you know what that means. (he sprays breath freshener in his mouth) ''Ah, time for somebody to kiss Patchy the Pirate! (''he makes kissing noises) ''Come on, who's it gonna be? Come on! Kiss the captain! (''He laughs. Potty flies over and squawks. Patchy screams) Potty: Give us a kiss! (Patchy goes to avoid him) Patchy: No! No, not you! (Potty keeps flying around squawking) No, not you Potty! Get out of here! No, Potty! I don't wanna kiss you! No, we talked about this! Potty! No! Potty: Kissy, kissy! Narrator: Well, it looks like Patchy's pretty busy at the moment, so I'll say it for him. Good night, and Happy Holidays. (The words "Happy Holidays" are spelled out on screen) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts